Dark Owl
by Mr. KHC Michaelis
Summary: EXO planet, the second earth, planet yang seluruh manusia memiliki kemampuan 'SpiCon', hingga suatu hari datanglah sebuah organisasi baru yang mengangkat spirit kuno yang terlupakan beratus tahun yang lalu 'Dark Owl', organisasi ini mengecoh dan membobol sistem Griffin Force untuk menangkap para mafia perdagangan spirit ilegal. / YAOI/ [LuSoo/HunKai/Chanbaek/KrisHo] [CHAP 3 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ****Dark Owl**

**Author : Mr****_**** KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Action****, Smooth Criminal****, ****Fantasy****, YAOI, ****etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun – Zhang Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan**** – Park Yi Fan (****Kris****)**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast : **

**A****ll of member EXO**** and other Artist**** u will find then.**

**Rate : ****M /M it's not always said about sex. **

**Pairing : HanSoo**** / Lusoo**** (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek****, HunKai, SuLay.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**EXO PLANET**

**-DARK OWL-**

**Phoenix Fire Side vs Samael 'Poison Of God'**

**'Summary...'**

EXO Planet, planet baru dari tata surya dimana memiliki kehidupan yang sama persis seperti bumi, dan membuat planet baru ini mendapat julukan 'Second Earth'. Namun ada yang berdeda dari planet ini, dimana seluruh manusia hanya memiliki satu jenis kelamin, yakni laki-laki. Dan kelebihan lainnya disini adalah, mereka mampu mengendalikan monster atau spirit, dan mereka dijuluki 'Spirit Controllers' atau 'SpiCon'.

Mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Sipil, Militer, dan Mafia. Setiap orang hanya mampu mengendalikan 1 spirit saja, terkecuali jika mereka adalah manusia spesial, mereka dapat mengendalikan lebih dari sebuah spirit. Di dalam kelompok militer mereka memiliki dua organisasi besar yang saling bekerja sama untuk memberantas mafia perdagangan gelap spirit, karena banyaknya penjualan spirit ilegal yang dapat menguasai planet yang damai ini. Mereka adalah 'Guardian Force dan Griffin Force' sesuai dengan spirit pemiliknya, Guardian Force adalah milik dari keluarga 'Kim', sedang Griffin Force adalah milik dari keluarga 'Byun'.

Di Griffin force, mereka memilik anggota terkuat yang berada di Squad 1 yang berisi 4 orang, yakni Park Yi Fan dengan code name 'Kris' pengendali spirit Dragon Fire, Xi Luhan dengan code name 'Deer' pengendali 'Poison Of God' Samael/ Angel Of Death, pemilik spirit paling sempurna untuk tingkat SpiCon, Byun Baekhyun anak dari ketua Griffin Force, tak ada code name khusus untuknya, baekhyun pengendali 'Griffin Light', sama seperti ayahnya dan pendahulunya, dan Kim Jongin dengan code name 'Kai' pengendali 'Mighty Horse' Pegasus, pemilik spirit tertangguh yang dimiliki Griffin Force.

Dan juga mereka memiliki tim analisis terhebat dan jenius, Park Chanyeol, pengendali Phoenix Fire, pengendali spirit sempurna dibawah Luhan, sangat jenius, seorang hacker, pengembang software terbaru dan pembuat anti virus terkuat yang pernah ada, ia juga seorang maniak game strategi, sahabat dari Luhan dan dua orang lainnya, dan juga Zhang Sehun pengendali 'Butterfly Wind' Lilith, sahabat dari Chanyeol dan Luhan, orang yang pendiam, dingin dan misterius. Memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain, karena memang Chanyeol adalah orang yang blak-blak-an saat berbicara dan dapat membuat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya selalu keceplosan saat berbicara dengannya.

Kemudian, di Guardian Force, tak jauh berbeda dengan Griffin Force, mereka memiliki andalannya sendiri, di Heal Squad, mereka memiliki ketua anggota yang dapat menyembuhkan apapun, Zhang Yi Xing dengan code name 'Lay' pengendali 'Unicorn Heal'. Kemudian di Knight Squad mereka memiliki, Do Kyungsoo, dengan code name 'D.O' pengendali Lard 'Light Knight' ksatria tempur terkuat dan juga pertahanan yang sempurna membuatnya sulit untuk di takhluk-kan. Huang Zi Tao, dengan code name 'Tao' pengendali 'Nemean Lion', singa berbulu emas terkuat yang kulitnya tak dapat tertembus apapun. Kim Jongdae dengan code name 'Chen' pengendali 'Sandwalker Thunder', Kalajengking yang dapat mengehempaskan halilintar berjuta volt kearah lawannya. Yang terakhir Kim MinSeok dengan code name Xiumin, pengendali 'Winter Wolf' yang dapat membekukan apapun yang ia sentuh.

Dan bagaimana mereka dapat melanjutkan keturunan, sedangkan mereka memiliki gender yang sama..?

Mereka terbagi menjadi dua jenis, yakni Femine untuk Uke dan Gentle untuk Seme, begitulah, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah barulah itu di tetapkan mana Uke dan mana Seme untuk mereka, atau terkecuali mereka sudah menentukannya sendiri. Ketika mereka sudah menikah sang uke/istri akan di suntikkan hormon kromosom 'XX' buatan ke dalam tubuhnya secara berkala agar dapat hamil, dan melanjutkan keturunan.

Namun cerita ini bukan berhubungan dengan bagaimana teknik mereka bertempur, atau bagaimana mereka mengembangkan hormon kromosom 'xx' agar para uke/istri dapat hamil, karena cerita ini bercerita tentang bagaimana mereka mempertahankan persahabatan dan bagaimana mereka mendapatkan pujaan hatinya masing-masing, dengan cara yang bisa dibilang unik dan ekstrem.

Hingga suatu hari datanglah sebuah organisasi baru yang mengangkat spirit kuno yang terlupakan beratus tahun yang lalu 'Dark Owl', organisasi ini mengecoh dan membobol sistem Griffin Force untuk menangkap para mafia perdagangan spirit ilegal.

Penasaran...?

Give me respon so i'll try to continue this story..

-KHC-


	2. Chapter 1 : Phoenix Fire vs Samael

**Tittle : ****Dark Owl**

**Author : Mr****_**** KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Action****, Smooth Criminal****, ****Fantasy****, YAOI, ****etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun – Zhang Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan**** – Park Yi Fan (****Kris****)**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast : **

**A****ll of member EXO**** and other Artist**** u will find then.**

**Rate : ****M /M it's not always said about sex. **

**Pairing : HanSoo**** / Lusoo**** (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek****, HunKai, SuLay.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam.****.****.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan hengkang.. :D**

**-****KHC-****-****-**

**EXO PLANET**

**-DARK OWL-**

**Phoenix Fire Side vs Samael 'Poison of God'**

EXO Planet : planet baru dari tata surya dimana memiliki kehidupan yang sama persis seperti bumi, dan membuat planet baru ini mendapat julukan 'Second Earth'. Namun ada yang berdeda dari planet ini, dimana seluruh manusia hanya memiliki satu jenis kelamin, yakni laki-laki. Dan kelebihan lainnya disini adalah, mereka mampu mengendalikan monster atau spirit, dan mereka dijuluki 'Spirit Controllers' atau 'SpiCon'.

Mereka terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Sipil, Militer, dan Mafia. Setiap orang hanya mampu mengendalikan 1 spirit saja, terkecuali jika mereka adalah manusia spesial, mereka dapat mengendalikan lebih dari sebuah spirit. Di dalam kelompok militer mereka memiliki dua organisasi besar yang saling bekerja sama untuk memberantas mafia perdagangan gelap spirit, karena banyaknya penjualan spirit ilegal yang dapat menguasai planet yang damai ini. Mereka adalah 'Guardian Force dan Griffin Force' sesuai dengan spirit pemiliknya, Guardian Force adalah milik dari keluarga 'Kim', sedang Griffin Force adalah milik dari keluarga 'Byun'.

Di Griffin force, mereka memilik anggota terkuat yang berada di Squad 1 yang berisi 4 orang, yakni Park Yi Fan dengan code name 'Kris' pengendali spirit Dragon Fire, Xi Luhan dengan code name 'Deer' pengendali 'Poison Of God' Samael/ Angel Of Death, pemilik spirit paling sempurna untuk tingkat SpiCon, Byun Baekhyun anak dari ketua Griffin Force, tak ada code name khusus untuknya, baekhyun pengendali 'Griffin Light', sama seperti ayahnya dan pendahulunya, dan Kim Jongin dengan code name 'Kai' pengendali 'Mighty Horse' Pegasus, pemilik spirit tertangguh yang dimiliki Griffin Force.

Dan juga mereka memiliki tim analisis terhebat dan jenius, Park Chanyeol, pengendali Phoenix Fire, pengendali spirit sempurna dibawah Luhan, sangat jenius, seorang hacker, pengembang software terbaru dan pembuat anti virus terkuat yang pernah ada, ia juga seorang maniak game strategi, sahabat dari Luhan dan dua orang lainnya, dan juga Zhang Sehun pengendali 'Butterfly Wind' Syiph, sahabat dari Chanyeol dan Luhan, orang yang pendiam, dingin dan misterius. Memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol membuatnya menjadi sedikit terbuka dengan orang lain, karena memang Chanyeol adalah orang yang blak-blak-an saat berbicara dan dapat membuat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya selalu keceplosan saat berbicara dengannya.

Kemudian, di Guardian Force, tak jauh berbeda dengan Griffin Force, mereka memeiliki andalannya sendiri, di Heal Squad, mereka memiliki ketua anggota yang dapat menyembuhkan apapun, Zhang Yi Xing dengan code name 'Lay' pengendali 'Unicorn Heal'. Kemudian di Knight Squad mereka memiliki, Do Kyungsoo, dengan code name 'D.O' pengendali Lard 'Light Knight' ksatria tempur terkuat dan juga pertahanan yang sempurna membuatnya sulit untuk di takhluk-kan. Huang Zi Tao, dengan name code 'Tao' pengendali 'Nemean Lion', singa berbulu emas terkuat yang kulitnya tak dapat tertembus apapun. Kim Jongdae dengan code name 'Chen' pengendali 'Sandwalker Thunder', Kalajengking yang dapat mengehempaskan halilintar berjuta volt kearah lawannya. Yang terakhir Kim MinSeok dengan code name Xiumin, pengendali 'Winter Wolf' yang dapat membekukan apapun yang ia sentuh.

Dan bagaimana mereka dapat melanjutkan keturunan, sedangkan mereka memiliki gender yang sama..?

Mereka terbagi menjadi dua jenis, yakni Femine untuk Uke dan Gentle untuk Seme, begitulah, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah barulah itu di tetapkan mana Uke dan mana Seme untuk mereka, atau terkecuali mereka sudah menentukannya sendiri. Ketika mereka sudah menikah sang uke/istri akan di suntikkan hormon kromosom 'XX' buatan ke dalam tubuhnya secara berkala agar dapat hamil, dan melanjutkan keturunan.

Namun cerita ini bukan berhubungan dengan bagaimana teknik mereka bertempur, atau bagaimana mereka mengembangkan hormon kromosom 'xx' agar para uke/istri dapat hamil, karena cerita ini bercerita tentang bagaiamana mempertahankan persahabatan dan bagaimana mereka mendapatkan pujaan hatinya masing-masing.

Hingga suatu hari datanglah sebuah organisasi baru yang mengangkat spirit kuno terkuat di EXO Planet dan terlupakan beratus tahun yang lalu 'Dark Owl', organisasi ini mengecoh dan membobol sistem Griffin Force untuk menangkap para mafia perdagangan gelap.

**-Dark Owl-**

**Phoenix Fire Side vs Samael 'Poison of God'**

**FIGHT!**

"Baiklah.. kita akan menaikkan level spirit kita.." ucap Luhan saat berada di taman belakang rumah mewah milik chnayeol, bersama Chanyeol, sahabat baik Luhan tentunya serta pelatihnya mengembangkan spirit miliknya.

"Aku tak yakin akan menang melawanmu Luhan.." balas Chanyeol, kemudian membuka t-shirt yang ia pakai, hingga ia sekarang topless, dan di lengan kanannya ada sebuah tato berbentuk ekor burung dan terus naik hingga ke area punggungnya berbentuk burung phoenix dengan gradasi warna merah, oranye dan kuning di ujung bulunya, dengan sayap tertutup.

"Kita buat burung itu mengembangkan sayapnya.." ucap Luhan, lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan

"Yha..yha.. jangan menggunakan tangan kiri..kanan saja lebih baik..kau ingin membunuhku atau apa jika menggunakan tangan kiri.." gerutu Chanyeol, dibalas kekehan dari Luhan

"Baiklah..aku akan menggunakan Mikael saja" ujar Luhan menurunkan tangan kirinya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya, namun tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, tangan kiri Luhan yang berada di belakang telah mengeluarkan asap tipis berwarna kelabu. Okey, Luhan akan mengeluarkan 'Samael' pemilik dari kedua kepribadian, yakni Mikael yang berjiwa malaikat, berbentuk menyerupai manusia, bercahaya, membawa pedang berjenis 'celtic sword' dan memiliki sayap berwarna putih, dan Azrael yang berjiwa iblis, menyerupai malaikat pencabut nyawa, lengkap dengan jubah hitam menutupi wajahnya, 'tombak sabit' dan sayap berwarna hitam kelam. Sedangkan Samael, gabungan antara keduanya, mengenakan Full Plate yang jarang ditemui untuk para prajurit, karena ini plate khusus berwarna merah metalik yang digunakan oleh para jendral tertinggi, sama halnya Samael, ia adalah 'the Arcangel' dari langit ke-5 yang mengepalai lebih dari 2 juta malaikat. Dan juga ia membawa pedang 'Bastard Sword', serta memiliki sayap berwarna kelabu.

Tangan kanan Luhan telah mengeluarkan asap tipis berwarna putih, yang menandakan ia akan melepaskan spirit miliknya. Chanyeol mengangkat rendah tangan kanannya seketika asap berwana merah ke oranye-an keluar di sekitar punggung tangannya hingga ke lengan atasnya. Tak lama muncul burung phoenix raksasa keluar dari punggungnya. Dengan sayang yang masih tertutup.

Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sambil melihat spirit milik Chanyeol yang sudah semakin sempurna, hanya tinggal melepaskan kepakan sayapnya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti, "Ckckck..menyedihkan... sebuah spirit terkuat bisa mengalahkan spirit lainnya tapi masih belum bisa mengepakkan sayapnya...? bagaimana kau bisa menguasai spirit yang lainnya yeol..?" ucap Luhan.

"Yha.. ini karena latihan kita yang tak rutin Luhan..dan lagipula kenapa aku juga lahir dapat menguasai lebih dari satu spirit"

"Maaf aku terlalu sibuk,.. kita mulai saja melatihnya.." Luhan mengangkat tangan kanan sejajar dengan dadanya, seketika angin berhembus kencang dan membentuk pusaran diatas kepala kepala Luhan, kemudian dari pusaran angin itu muncul sosok samael dengan wajah setengah malaikat dan setengah iblis dengan memegang Bastard Sword dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau keluarkan ini Luhan...?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran melihat sosok baru dari spirit Luhan

"Ini adalah wujud baru dari Samael.."

"Mwo..? secepat itu kau membuatnya naik level seperti itu..?"

"Aku selalu berada di lapangan yeol, jadi tak salah kalau samael akan semakin berkembang, ini level terendah dari samael, jadi dia tak akan membunuh spirit-mu.. sudahlah, kita harus melatih Phoenix-mu.."

Luhan mulai menyerang Chanyeol dengan spirit miliknya, dan terjadilah pertempuran yang bisa saja membuat hancur taman milik Chanyeol jika saja Luhan tak memasang pelindung. Karena Luhan menyerang Chanyeol dengan sangat brutal, karena misinya adalah membuat Phoenix Chanyeol mengepakkan sayapnya. Semoga berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi yeol.." sapa Sehun, rekan kerja serta sahabatnya yang bekerja di Griffin force bersamanya sebagai tim analisis.

"Pagi hun..haah.." balas Chanyeol lalu menghela nafasnya, dan duduk di kursi kerjanya yang berada tepat disamping Sehun.

"Kirimanmu datang, dan kutaruh di dalam laci mejamu.." seketika wajah Chanyeol menjadi cerah karena barang pesanannya telah datang. Lalu membuka laci mejanya dan menemukan aplop coklat dengan tulisan. 'From : Guard Game Shop &amp; Game Center, To : Park Chanyeol Griffin Force'

"Yeaah.. game-ku datang..haha.." ucap Chanyeol tertawa bahagia, karena game yang ia pesan telah datang.

"Game apalagi yang kau beli yeol...?" tanya Sehun

"Seperti biasa.."

"Strategi lagi..?"

"Begitulah.." ucap Chanyeol lalu membuka bungkusnya, dan mendapati 2 buah kaset game 'Diablo 3' dan 'War of Warcraft 3'

"Kalau kau mau..kita bermain bersama dirumahku..." ajak Chanyeol

"Entahlah.. aku sedang malas..nanti akan kupikirkan.."

'**BRAAAKK'**

"DIMANA ZHANG SEHUN?!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja membanting pintu ruangan tim analisis. Hingga semua orang yang berada disana terkejut dan reflek menunjuk dimana Sehun berada.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu, penasaran apa yang membuat orang tersebut marah. Luhan-tersangaka pembanting pintu dengan pakaian khas jendral berwarna merah tua, dengan garis gold di tepinya, juga rambut platina-nya dan wajah dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk, berjalan cepat menuju kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol berada.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Zhang Sehun..?" bisik Luhan tepat di depan wajah Sehun

"Apanya..?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah khas poker face-nya.

"Kalian berdua ikut aku.." ajak Luhan lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun dan Chanyeol.

...

"Kau tak ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sehun..?" tanya Luhan yang duduk di depannya sekarang, dan mereka sedang berada di cafetaria yang berada di pangkalan militer Griffin Force, beruntung sekarang adalah jam kerja yang memungkinkan kantin ini sepi.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan Chanyeol yang menaikkan salah satu alisnya karena bingung dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Haah...kau tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai..?" seketika tubuh Sehun menegang dan tampak perubahan raut wajah Sehun. Chanyeol yang penasaran, seketika melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Sehun, "apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kai, Sehun..?"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Haah..itulah sebabnya kenapa aku menolakmu saat kau menyatakan perasaan padaku dulu, kau benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosi dan nafsu-mu.., dan sekarang terbukti.. Kai dinyatakan hamil dan sudah memasuki minggu ke-5.." ucap Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Memang sejak dulu Sehun menyukai Luhan, namun Luhan hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara tak lebih begitupun dengan Chanyeol dan Suho, mereka adalah keluarga bagi Luhan, karena ia sedari kecil orang tua Luhan telah meninggal dan sangat membekas di ingatan Luhan, bagaimana hanya ia-lah satu-satunya pengendali 'Samael Spirit' karena seluruh klannya telah di bantai untuk diambil spiritnya, lalu di perjual belikan secara ilegal, beruntung keluarga Chanyeol mengangkatnya menjadi anak mereka dan melindunginya dari tangan keji penjual spirit ilegal 'Samael', dan ia juga telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang berada di Guardian Force, karena Luhan yang notaben adalah orang yang tak mudah menyerah walau ditolak berkali-kali, ia selalu mendekati dan menggoda orang yang ia suka, yakni Do Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau bilang..? Kai hamil..?" tanya Chanyeol menatap lekat kearah Luhan

"Karena sedari dulu Kai sudah memiliki kelebihan hormon dari orang tua-nya, yang bisa membuatnya memiliki rahim, dan kau Sehun.. kau sudah menanamnya di tubuh Kai.., lalu bagaimana sekarang...? jika ia ketahuan hamil diluar nikah oleh pimpinan, mau tak mau ia harus mundur dari militer, kecuali kau mau menikahinya.." ujar Luhan, semakin membuat Sehun berpikir keras.

"Dan berita buruknya.. Kai adalah sepupu dari Kim Joonmyun, Suho, Kim Suho.. dan kau akan habis dimakan oleh-nya nanti.. dasar otak dangkal..! kemana otak jeniusmu itu zhang sehuun..?" geram Chanyeol, Sehun menjambak rambut blonde-nya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut itu di meja.

"Berpikirlah cepat, sebelum terlambat Sehun.." ucap Luhan lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan chnayeol yang masih menatap kasihan kearah sahabatnya.

"Mungkin untuk masalah Suho, aku bisa membantumu, tapi aku tidak bisa membatumu jika sudah berurusan dengan Kai.. karena kau yang berbuat maka kau yang harus bertanggung jawab Sehun-ie..ku doakan yang terbaik untukmu kawan.." ucap Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun, berniat menenangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong hingga ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Guardian Knight Squad' ia mengetuk pintu tersebut hingga sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam "Masuk.." Luhan membuka pintu tersebut lalu memasukinya, ia melihat sosok yang ia sukai yang memakai seragam jendral berwarna biru dengan garis putih dan dasi putih dengan lambang 'mermaid di tengahnya' juga rambut brunette-nya yang mulai memanjang, sedang sibuk dengan berkas yang ia baca. Luhan berjalan mendekat lalu duduk tepat di depannya.

"Selamat pagi sayang.." sapa Luhan

Kyungsoo yang mengenal suara itu, seketika menatap seseorang yang duduk di depannya dengan gaya cool-nya

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari Luhan-sshi..?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi untukmu.." senyum Luhan

"Sudah kukatakan aku tak menyukaimu Luhan-sshi.., jadi menyerahlah dan enyahlah.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada ketus.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa..Soo-ya.. aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padamu.."

"Walaupun jika aku akan menikah dengan orang lain nantinya..?"

"Akan kubunuh pengantinmu dihari pernikahanmu, sebelum kalian mengikrar janji suci.." jawab Luhan tenang dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya

"Dasar iblis.."

"Kau baru tahu itu..?"

"Tck.."

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak membenciku Kyungsoo-ah.. nanti kau akan semakin menyukaiku.."

"Dalam mimpimu Luhan.., pergi kau penganggu sial, aku sedang sibuk.." ucap Kyungsoo mengusir Luhan dengan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, Luhan terkekeh, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyungsoo, ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo, lalu menciumnya sebentar. Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya saat Luhan berhasil lagi mencuri ciuman Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa manis..terima kasih untuk morning kissnya.. bibirmu sangat manis.." ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo dan tak lupa menutup pintunya. Sepeninggal Luhan, wajah Kyungsoo memerah hebat bak kepiting rebus, akibat ciuman dari Luhan, sebenarnya ia-pun menyukai Luhan, namun rasa gengsi menguasainya, karena ia tahu Luhan pemilik spirit terkuat, minder? Entahlah, tapi masa bodoh dengan Luhan, ia mencintai Kyungsoo apa adanya.

"Awas saja kau Xi Luhan...akan kubalas kau nanti.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membaca yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ini FF pertama saya yang pake genre fantasy, gimana..? oke..? semoga.. xD**

**Saya terinspirasi dengan anime favorit saya, 'Kiba Tv Animation Series' untuk penggunaan sprit-spirit, bukan Kiba-nya Naruto ya.. beda..xD**

**Dan juga lagu 'Bi Rain – Rainism' juga lagu dari 'Valshe – Butterfly Core' yang bikin si Luhan dan jadi Bad Boy gini..hahaha..**

**Dan saya juga gk nyangka kalau reviewnya luar biasa..saya seneng banget..uwooo... OAO**

**Saya gak bikin nih FF sampe panjang kok.. mungkin di part 5 bakal kelar..semoga... xD /slap**

**Terima kasih untuk yang udah review FF saya ini.. padahal masih teaser aja.. sekali lagi terima kasih... /bow bareng pemain Dark Owl**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Luhan Flashback Side-**

_Kupu-kupu, menari dalam bayangan, gerakannya meobek keheningan malam_

_Saat ini, suara berdampingan kita menggetarkan kegelapan_

_Menyeka keringatku, aku menyalakan cahaya untuk berjalan_

_Melindungi luka yang kudapat hari ini, yang dilanda kesedihan_

_Segera terbang jauh, aku sedang mencari makna dari hal yang tidak masuk akal ini._

_Bersembunyi di balik ketidak dewasaan, adalah perasaan yang tidak ingin kehilangan_

_Itu membuatku menyadari bahwa aku tak ingin melupakanmu_

_Aku percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang dapat ku lindungi_

_Kupu-kupu menari dalam bayangan, gerakannya merobek keheningan malam_

_Semua kata-kata palsu yang kukatakan tidak semuanya kebohongan_

_Suatu hari, saat untuk memilih jawaban yang aku lewatkan dalam kebingungan akan datang_

_Hatiku terbakar lebih membara dari orang lain, sehingga aku tak akan terhapuskan._

_Aku sangat membenci hari cerah, namun aku juga membenci langit yang hujan_

_Jika aku menghapus kenangan yang menghadang di depan_

_Jika aku meragukan hal-hal yang tak dapat dilihat, maka aku tak akan bisa melihat kebenaran_

_Meratap tentang pengampunan, hari-hari yang kulewati hanya terlihat sebagian_

_Aku akan melindungimu, kalimat janji yang tak dibutuhkan_

_Buanglah hari-hari dimana kau menyalahkan orang lain_

_Dengan sayap perak ini, alu akan pergi ke dalam badai_

_Karena tidak mungkin aku bisa mengakhiri apapun dengan mengandalkan orang lain_

_Ganjaran menjadi usang? Aku akan mengucapkannya_

_Dengan hati ini aku bisa terbang dari orang lain, dan akan kutunjukkan._

_Kupu-kupu menari dalam bayangan, gerakannya merobek keheningan malam_

_Perasaan saat kita berdampingan terbakar dalam memori kita_

_Karena aku sudah memutuskan bahwa bulan merah akan mencapai sisi lain_

_Meskipun jika ada yng perlu diubah, bahkan jika tidak bisa diteruskan_

_Suatu hari, kesempatan untuk memilih jawaban yang aku lewatkan dan kebingungan akan tiba_

_Hatiku terbakar lebih membara dari orang lain, sehingga aku tak akan pudar._

**-KHC- / -Valshe-**


	3. Chapter 2 : Can't let u go

**Tittle : Dark Owl**

**Author : Mr_ KHC**

**Genre : Romance, Action, Smooth Criminal, Fantasy, YAOI, etc.**

**Main Cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun – Zhang Sehun**

**Wu Yi Fan – Park Yi Fan (Kris)**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Other Cast : **

**All of member EXO and other Artist u will find then.**

**Rate : M /M it's not always said about sex. **

**Pairing : HanSoo / Lusoo (Luhan x Kyungsoo), ChanBaek, HunKai, SuLay, KrisHo, TaoLay.**

**Disclaimer : Ide cerita adalah hasil pemikiran otak saya, no plagiarism, bila ada kesamaan tempat, jalan cerita, dll, mohon dimaafkan, karena otak manusia tak dapat ditebak. Semua cast hanya milik Tuhan, dan saya hanya meminjam...**

**Enjoy it!**

**Warning : typo menyebar dan tercecer, bagi yang tak Suka YAOI silahkan**

**hengkang.. :D**

**-KHC-**

**EXO PLANET**

**-DARK OWL-**

**Prev_**

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak membenciku Kyungsoo-ah.. nanti kau akan semakin menyukaiku.."

"Dalam mimpimu Luhan.., pergi kau penganggu sial, aku sedang sibuk.." ucap Kyungsoo mengusir Luhan dengan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya, Luhan terkekeh, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyungsoo, ia menarik dagu Kyungsoo, lalu menciumnya sebentar. Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya saat Luhan berhasil lagi mencuri ciuman Kyungsoo.

"Sampai jumpa manis..terima kasih untuk morning kissnya.. bibirmu sangat manis.." ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo dan tak lupa menutup pintunya. Sepeninggal Luhan, wajah Kyungsoo memerah hebat bak kepiting rebus, akibat ciuman dari Luhan, sebenarnya ia-pun menyukai Luhan, namun rasa gengsi menguasainya, karena ia tahu Luhan pemilik spirit terkuat, minder? Entahlah, tapi masa bodoh dengan Luhan, ia mencintai Kyungsoo apa adanya.

"Awas saja kau Xi Luhan...akan kubalas kau nanti.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membaca yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Dark Owl-**

**Begin**

**-Dark Owl Crack The System-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**Klik..klik.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Luhan sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya di ruang tengah, dengan televisi yang menyala, Chanyeol duduk di atas sofa disamping Luhan dan melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh saudara angkatnya ini.

"Aku sedang merencanakan strategi.." jawab Luhan tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari laptop miliknya.

"Strategi?!" Chanyeol yang sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau strategi langsung tertarik dengan kegiatan Luhan, dan semakin mendekatkan badannya dengan Luhan, dan melihat apa yang ia lakukan dengan laptopnya.

"Jangan katakan kau.-" ucap Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Luhan. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya dan balas menatap Chanyeol "Apa..?!"

"Kau membeli spirit ilegal itu..?" Tanya Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tenang saja, aku memiliki rencana yang sangat seru untuk kita kerjakan.." jawab Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku mau melakukannya huh?!"

"Tentu saja... kau juga akan mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali...dan ini akan sangat menguntungkan kita..aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat itu" ucap Luhan sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa?! Dasar sinting kau Luhan!"

"Oh, c'mon..kau juga ingin keluar dari sana bukan..? Jadi bantu aku.."

.

.

.

**-DARK OWL-**

"BLAR!" suara dentuman keras dari bom yang memporak-porandakan sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran yang seluruh penghuninya ialah pengendali samael, spirit terkuat. Banyak dari mereka yang meninggal karena serangan tiba-tiba saat tengah malam itu. Ketika semua orang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak, hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja yang masih hidup, mereka berpencar untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

_Kupu-kupu, menari dalam bayangan, gerakannya merobek keheningan malam_

_Saat ini, suara berdampingan kita menggetarkan kegelapan_

_Menyeka keringatku, aku menyalakan cahaya untuk berjalan_

_Melindungi luka yang kudapat hari ini, yang dilanda kesedihan_

Luhan yang saat itu masih berusia 15 tahun, berjuang menyelamatkan dirinya dari serangan para mafia yang haus akan spirit mereka yang jika dijual disebuah perlelangan gelap akan mendapatkan harga yang fantastis.

_Segera terbang jauh, aku sedang mencari makna dari hal yang tidak masuk akal ini._

_Bersembunyi di balik ketidak dewasaan, adalah perasaan yang tidak ingin kehilangan_

_Itu membuatku menyadari bahwa aku tak ingin melupakanmu_

_Aku percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang dapat ku lindungi_

Ia berlari tak tentu arah, hanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, hingga akhirnya ia terjebak di sebuah gang buntu, dan beberapa orang yang tadi mengejarnya, sekarang telah mengepungnya dengan senjata yang mereka bawa, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, perasaan takut, marah bercampur menjadi satu,melepaskan spirit adalah hal mustahil jika memang ia nekat melakukannya atau ia akan mati.

Dengan bekal keahlian bela dirinya, ia berani melawan beberapa orang yang mengejarnya. Namun karena kalah jumlah dan kalah dengan ukuran tubuh, ia akhirnya -orang tersebut menodongkan pistol kearah Luhan yang telah tersungkur di lantai dengan keadaan babak belur.

"Dorr!"

Sebuah suara tembakan lolos dari salah satu pistol yang mengepung Luhan. Luhan memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Angin berhembus kencang namun ia tak merasakan sakit karena tembakan tersebut, hingga ia akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka matanya, ia melihat sebuah spirit phoenix yang sangat indah bercahaya seperti matahari, dengan sayap yang terkembang sempurnamelindunginya, "Kau tak apa-apa nak..?" tanya orang pemilik spirit itu. Luhan mengangguk lemah dan akhirnya ia menutup kembali kedua matanya- ia pingsan.

_Kupu-kupu menari dalam bayangan, gerakannya merobek keheningan malam_

_Semua kata-kata palsu yang kukatakan tidak semuanya kebohon__gan_

_Suatu hari, saat untuk memilih jawaban yang aku lewatkan dalam kebingungan akan datang_

_Hatiku terbakar lebih membara dari orang lain, sehingga aku tak akan terhapuskan._

Luhan membuka perlahan kedua matanya, dan membiasakan cahaya memasuki retina matanya. "Kau sudah bangun..?" tanya seorang remaja yang seumuran dengan Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Luhan sadar dari pingsannya.

"Dimana ini..?" ucap Luhan mencoba duduk dengan memegang perut atasnya, ia merasakan tulang rusuknya nyeri.

"Kau ada di rumahku..kemarin ayah-ku yang membawamu kemari dan dalam keadaan babak belur.."

"Jadi pemilik phoenix itu ayah-mu..?"

"Aku juga.." jawabnya antusias

"Ah..oiya.. perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol" ucapnya, menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Luhan, "Xi Luhan.." Luhan tersenyum lalu membalas jabat tangan dari Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku.." ucap Luhan

"Tak apa..sudah seharusnya kita saling membantu, bukan?"

_Aku sangat membenci hari cerah, namun aku juga membenci langit yang hujan_

_Jika aku menghapus kenangan yang menghadang di depan_

_Jika aku meragukan hal-hal yang tak dapat dilihat, maka aku tak akan bisa melihat kebenaran_

_Meratap tentang pengampunan, hari-hari yang kulewati hanya terlihat sebagian_

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit yang tadinya cerah, sekarang telah menampakkan awan yang mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan datang hujan.

Dan 5 tahun telah berlalu akan tragedi yang menimpa seluruh klan-nya, 5 tahun pula ia diangkat menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Dan bersaudara dengan Chanyeol anak bungsu yang seumuran dengan Luhan dan juga Yi Fan sang putra sulung dari dari keluarga Park. Dan 3 tahun inilah ia telah menjadi bagian dari militer di Griffin Force sebagai Knight Squad bersama Yi Fan.

'Tes..'

Setetes air hujan menetes ke wajah Luhan, hingga berjuta-juta tetes air hujan akhirnya membasahi baju dan tubuhnya. Luhan menutup kedua matanya, menikmati setiap tetes air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.

_Aku akan melindungimu, kalimat janji yang tak dibutuhkan_

_Buanglah hari-hari dimana kau menyalahkan orang lain_

"Hei..apa yang kau lakukan hujan-hujan seperti ini..?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri di samping Luhan sambil memayungi tubuhnya dan juga Luhan yang telah basah kuyup.

_Dengan sayap perak ini, aku akan pergi ke dalam badai_

_Karena tidak mungkin aku bisa mengakhiri apapun dengan mengandalkan orang lain_

_Ganjaran menjadi usang? Aku akan mengucapkannya_

_Dengan hati ini aku bisa terbang lebih tinggi dari orang lain, dan akan kutunjukkan._

Luhan memalingkan pandangannya kesumber suara, dan melihat sosok yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya dengan tatapan kosong.

_Kupu-kupu menari dalam bayangan, gerakannya merobek__keheningan malam_

_Perasaan saat kita berdampingan terbakar dalam memori__kita_

_Karena aku sudah memutuskan bahwa bulan merah akan__mencapai sisi lain_

_Meskipun jika ada yang perlu diubah, bahkan jika tidak bis__a __diteruskan_

_Suatu hari nanti, kesempatan untuk memilih jawaban yangaku lewatkan dalam kebingungan akan tiba_

_Hati ini terbakar lebih membara dari orang lain sehingga akutak akan pudar_

"Kyungsoo..biarkan aku memelukmu...untuk yang terakhir.." ucap Luhan sembari memeluk erat tubuh hangat Kyungsoo.

"Sekali saja jangan menolakku.." Luhan semakin mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo

"Kau ini bicara apa Luhan..? yha lepaskan!" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan, namun nihil tubuhnya kalah besar dengan tubuh Luhan.

"Kumohon..sekali saja..sebelum aku benar-benar pergi Soo-ya.." mohon Luhan yang masih setia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Griffin Force" seketika tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengarkan sebuah kalimat yang dapat membuatnya tak percaya, Luhan akan mengundurkan diri dari Griffin Force, yang artinya ia tak akan melihat wajah menyebalkan Luhan nantinya, bukankah itu berita yang bagus? Namun sepertinya tidak untuk hati Kyungsoo, ia tak mau Luhan meninggalkan Griffin Force.

**-Dark Owl-**

Sementara itu di kantor tim analisis, Chanyeol mulai mengunduh beberapa software anti virus ciptaannya, secara diam-diam tentu saja, dan beruntung ia menanamkan perintah untuk tak mendeteksi keberadaan user miliknya, jika saja ia akan meretas pertahanan militer ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya Sehun yang tak sengaja melihat kegiatan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu.." ujar Chanyeol dingin, masih dengan kegiatannya mengunduh anti virus miliknya.

"Dasar aneh, aku tahu, kau pasti sedang merancang sesuatu bukan..?" ucap Sehun sembari menyeruput cappuchinno-nya.

"Ya..aku akan mengundurkan diri.."

"Uhuk..apa kau bilang..?" Sehun tersedak saat mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang akan keluar dari militer

"Lalu aku bagaimana..?" lanjut Sehun.

"Itu terserah kau.. dan ah..selesaikan juga masalahmu dengan Kai..kau mengerti.."

"Akhirnya selesai.." Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan disc yang ia gunakan untuk mengunduh anti virusnya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengaitkan masalahku dengan Jongin..?" geram Sehun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Karena itu adalah kewajibanmu sekarang Sehun.. dan aku sangat tahu bagaimana sifatmu itu.. aku hanya mengingatkan, jadilah dewasa, aku pergi dulu.." Chanyeol membereskan beberapa berkas dan beberapa alat kantornya kedalam kardus yang ia ambil digudang tadi, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menyisakan Sehun yang duduk sendirian sembari berpikir keras sambil memutar-mutar handphone di tangannya.

Sehun memencet speed dial dari handhone pintarnya, dan menghubungi seseorang.

'He-llo..~' ucap seseorang diseberang sesaat setelah menerima panggilan Sehun.

"Jongin, apa kau ada waktu hari ini..?"

'Ada apa..?'

"Aku ingin mempersiapkan pernikahan kita.."

'Em..begitu, sebentar.. aku akan bertanya pada Kris hyung, nanti kukabari lagi'

"Baiklah, em..bagaimana kabarmu dan bayi kita?"

'Baik..dia sangat penurut..keke..kau tak perlu khawatir.., ayah dan ibu sebenarnya juga sudah memaafkanmu, dan menghargaimu karena kau mengakui kesalahanmu, dan bersedia bertanggung jawab akan diriku, hanya saja Suho hyung masih belum..'

"Dasar iblis dibalik wajah malaikat"

'Ya..kau sudah membuatnya marah. Minta maaf-lah padanya, bujuk dia em..dengan Kris hyung, mungkin dia akan luluh..'

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhubungan dengan Kris hyung, jika adiknya saja galak begitu padaku pagi ini"

Suho- Kim Joonmyun, pemilik dari Guard Game Shop &amp; Game Center, pengendali 'Mermaid Angel' spirit berbentuk putri duyung dengan sayap putih yang berkilau, serta sepupu dari Kim Jongin kekasih Sehun, ah ralat, calon istri Sehun, Suho, dia adalah orang yang disukai oleh kakaknya Zhang Yixing, namun sepertinya cinta kakaknya terhadap pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu tak terbalaskan, karena kebenarannya, Suho telah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan putra sulung keluarga Park, Park Yi fan-Kris. Dan bagaimana mereka bisa dekat, karena Chanyeol yang sering mendatangi si wajah angelic itu untuk membeli game dan terkadang bermain game disana di akhir pekan bersama Sehun tentunya. Dan lambat laun mereka akhirnya menjadi lebih dekat karena Suho menjadi kekasih dari kakak Chanyeol. Niat Sehun yang akan mencomblangkannya dengan kakaknya yang tergila-gila dengan Suho pupus sudah.

'Kenapa dengan Chanyeol..?'

"Haah..kurasa mereka sudah salah paham denganku, mereka selalu memandangku kalau aku masih seperti dulu, yang masih kekanakan dan masih menyukai Luhan, jujur saja aku sedikit tersinggung.. oke, memang setahun yang lalu aku menyatakan cinta padanya, dan dia menolakku, memangnya dia pikir aku tak bisa move on, dan mengatakan padaku jika kau hanya pelampiasanku saja, what the-. Oh pemikiran yang sempit" Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi nyaman miliknya, memijit pangkal hidungnya yang dihimpit kacamatanya

'Ya..itu karena kau tertutup kepada mereka Sehunnie.., hilangkan sifat dingin dan tertutupmu, mereka sahabatmu, lagipula karena kebodohanmu juga, aku jadi hamil'

"Ya..ya.. maaf untuk itu, aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau istimewa. Dan sayangnya itu terlambat, mereka resign dari Griffin Force, entah apa alasannya, tapi kupikir mereka lelah bekerja disini, kalau boleh jujur, aku juga merasakan itu..bolehkah aku mengikuti jejak mereka?"

'Haha..lalu? bekerja diperkantoran biasa..?'

"Kau lupa..aku bisa membuka cabang baru perusahaan ayahku"

'Ah..aku lupa soal itu.. tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kau melanjutkan apa yang kau kuasai..ah, ada Kris hyung, nanti kuhubungi lagi, bye..'

"Baiklah.." Sehun menutup sambungan teleponnya, meletakkan handphonenya di meja kerjanya. Dan mulai membuka mesin pencarian yang berada di layar monitor komputer kerjanya.

Sehun mengetukkan jari telunjuknya, berpikir. Sekelebat ide bersarang di otaknya, ia segera menyambar jaketnya dan melesat keluar dari ruangannya.

**-Dark Owl-**

"Kenapa kau memutuskan keluar?" tanya Kyungsoo, setelah mereka masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo. Sembari memberikan handuk kering kepada Luhan yang basah kuyup.

"Karena kau selalu menolakku Kyungsoo-ya" jawab Luhan menahan tawanya. Kyungsoo langsung menatap tajam kearah Luhan. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

"Haha, tidak..aku hanya bercanda sayang.. ada hal yang sangat penting, dan aku harus keluar dari tempat ini" kekeh Luhan mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk pemberian Kyungsoo tadi.

"Jika kau keluar, bagaimana dengan tim-mu?"

"Tenang saja, ada Kris Hyung yang bisa menanganinya, dan kurasa mereka tak akan kalah walaupun tanpa aku disana.."

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Luhan yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan bersandar pada sandaran sofa, menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak yakin itu, kau ahli strategi mereka, Luhan, lagipula, bukankah sebentar lagi Jongin juga akan cuti, untuk persiapan pernikahannya nanti" Luhan terdiam, ia baru ingat akan hubungan antara Jongin dan Sehun. Dan tadi Kyungsoo berkata, bahwa mereka akan menikah? Kenapa ia sebagai sahabat Sehun, tak tahu apa-apa, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, memang Luhan dan Chanyeol tak memberikan Sehun kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Jongin yang memberitahuku. Dan katanya Sehun sedikit kecewa kepada kalian, karena tak memberikan kesempatan padanya, untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Dan kalian yang masih beranggapan kalau Sehun masih bau kencur, heh?! Benarkan? Lagipula aku percaya, Sehun tak akan lari dari tanggung jawabnya." Ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar, menceramahi Luhan-sepertinya atau membanggakan Sehun?.

"Kau berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu padaku, dan sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"

"Apa?!" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan

"Kapan kita akan menikah..?"

"Eh?!"

"Kenapa?"

.

.

.

.

"Mati saja kau! Rusa jelek!" Kyungsoo memukuli Luhan dengan brutal, dan Luhan yang sangat menikmati hari terakhirnya disini, menggoda Kyungsoo, menyenangkan bukan?

'**Grep'**

"Diamlah, atau kucium lagi" ucap Luhan memeluk erat Kyungsoo

"Eh-eh apa yang- hmmp!" Luhan membungkam heart lips milik Kyungsoo dengan bibir miliknya, melumatnya perlahan, menyalurkan perasaannya yang tulus mencintai Kyungsoo, -hangat- itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo saat ini, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya, menggelitik, namun menyenangkan. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa lelaki yang tengah menciumnya ini, sangat mencintainya –benarkah? Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Luhan, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Luhan. Begitupun dengan Luhan, yang telah memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo. Saling menyesap, dan membelit lidah lawannya, dalam beberapa menit, masih mempertahankan posisinya, dan bunyi kecipak khas berciuman menggema di ruangan ini.

Sadar akan pasokan oksigen mereka menipis, Luhan segera melepas tautannya di bibir Kyungsoo, membiarkan Kyungsoo menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, Luhan menempelkan keningnya di kening Kyungsoo, menatap manik Kyungsoo yang menenangkan untuknya.

"Apa kau masih belum bisa menerimaku? Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya, sangat" Luhan mencium pucuk hidung Kyungsoo, dengan Kyungsoo yang menunduk dan semburat merah terlihat dipipinya. Ia malu? Tentu saja. Kyungsoo mendongak menatap manik Luhan, dan mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan.

"Tunjukkan padaku, jika kau memang serius denganku, Xi Luhan"

"Dengan senang hati.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yeaaahh... akhirnya...selesai juga chapter 2.. senang sekali.. xD**

**Maaf untuk reader yang udah sangat lama menunggu ff lusoo ini terbit,, xD**

**Saya kasih selipan pair hunkai dikit..ehehe..semoga di akhir tadi manis yah..hoho berharap.. xD**

**Sekian dari sayaa... see ya neext.. –KHC-**


	4. Chapter 3 : It's Me Oh Sehun

"_Tunjukkan padaku, jika kau memang serius denganku, Park Luhan"_

"_Dengan senang hati.."_

**Tittle: Dark Owl**

**Genre: ****Romance, Action, Smooth Criminal, Fantasy****.**

**Rate: M**

**Main Cast:**

**Xi Luhan**

**Do Kyungsoo (Dio)**

**Oh Sehun – Zhang Sehun**

**Kim Jongin**

**Wu Yi Fan – Park Yi Fan (Kris)**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast :**

**All of member EXO, BTS****, and the other artist**

**Pairing: LuSoo, Hunkai, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Chara hanya milik SME dan Big Hit Ent, saya hanya meminjam nama, NO PLAGIARISM, try to improve is allowed with permission.**

**Story:**

**©Mr_ KHC Michaelis **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dark Owl**

**.**

**.**

BLARR!

DUAR!

"Komandan, kota A mendapat serangan! Sepertinya dari para pengendali spirit gelap!"

"Tunggu, bukankah itu, si _legenda_?!" ujar Baekhyun saat melihat kearah monitor yang sedang menampilkan serangan di kota A.

"Bagaimana bisa ada Dark Owl disana?! Bukankah pengendali itu hanya- shit! Namjoon ikut aku" Kris, sang ketua komandan Squad pertama segera berlari keluar disusul Namjoon, sang ketua komandan devisi kedua, pengendali _'Thanatos'_ sang dewa iblis.

"Wow, serangannya luar biasa, tapi sayang spiritnya tidak sempurna" gumam Luhan melihat kearah penyerangan melalui kaca yang menghubungkan kantor pusat dengan area kejadian, karena pada kenyataannya markas utama Guardian Force dan Griffin Force berada di kota A.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berpapasan dengan Luhan yang masih asik menatap serangan langsung dari spirit yang tak sempurna –katanya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Kris saat berada tak jauh dari Luhan berdiri.

"Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan penyerangan itu, tentu saja" jawabnya tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hanya melihat dari balik kaca, tanpa melakukan penyegelan atau menyelesaikan serangan dadakan dari spirit ilegal itu?!" omel Kris yang d akhiri dengan nada tinggi, membuat Luhan mau tak mau menoleh malas kearah Kris berada.

"Sudah lupa, atau pura-pura lupa? Aku mengundurkan diri dari Griffin Force, malah kau yang menandatanginya, oke, Hyung?" jawabnya santai

"Lagipula, bukankah disana ada sang legenda, Dark Owl?" lanjutnya.

"Tapi-"

"Masih ingat tentang sang legenda itu bukan, coba kau perhatikan" potong Luhan dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah ke sang legenda yang menyedot spririt pembuat kekacauan itu lalu menghilang seperti kepulan asap hitam, membuat Kris dan Namjoon yang melihatnya terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi, kekacauan menghilang begitupun dengan wujud sang legenda, Dark Owl

"Bukankah, hanya ada satu controller yang mampu mengendalikannya?" tanya Namjoon, melirik kearah Luhan, begitupun Kris yang sedari tadi menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Pada dasarnya begitu, tapi jika diperhatikan, ada tiga controller yang mampu menguasainya, Samael, Phoenix, dan Dragon, jadi jangan buru-buru mencurigaiku sebagai pembuat onar itu lalu menghilangkannya, seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja, lagipula pengendali burung api dan kadal terbang bertanduk masih ada, benarkan?" jawab Luhan menunjukkan smirk andalannya dengan kedua alis yang ia naik turunkan kearah Kris, dan membuat sang empunya spirit dragon mengeluarkan perempatan imajiner.

PLETAK!

"Awawaw, kenapa kau malah menjitak kepalaku, Hyung" gerutu Luhan berjongkok, sembari mendekap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, sangat, setelah mendapat jitakan sayang yang kelebihan tenaga dari sang kakak angkatnya.

"APANYA YANG KADAL TERBANG BERTANDUK, SIALAN! Lagipula, kau yang terlihat mencurigakan disini, dasar setan cilik! Tiba-tiba memutuskan keluar dari tim, dan dengan santainya menyaksikan serangan besar itu, sembari menyuarakan 'wow, itu Dark Owl' dengan kekaguman yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh!" teriak Kris emosi dengan sebelah kakinya yang akan menginjak sang adik angkat -yang sedikit kurang ajar padanya, namun di halangi oleh Namjoon.

"Tapi, bukankah memang tak usah cemas, jika ada sang legenda itu semuanya akan teratasi?" ujar Luhan tak terima

"Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana jika ada pemilik Dark Owl itu yang berniat jahat?!"

"Tenanglah, Kris. Dark Owl memiliki kehendaknya sendiri, berbeda dengan spirit lainnya, ia tak bisa di kendalikan oleh pemilik spirit, namun ia akan sangat loyal jika cocok dengan pemiliknya. Dan benar kata Luhan, kau tak perlu khawatir. Dark Owl adalah si bijaksana, adil, dan jujur. Dengan kemampuannya yang tak terbatas, dialah spirit tertua sebelum samael, phoenix dan dragon serta yang lainnya." Jelas Namjoon menenangkan sang ketua komandan squad pertama.

"Baiklah, tuan-tuan, aku harus segera membereskan barang-barangku di kantor, permisi" Luhan berpamitan lalu berjalan kearah kantornya sembari membasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Heeh.. menyenangkan, kau akan segera menjadi milikku, Do Kyungsoo" gumam Luhan mengeluarkan smirk andalannya lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menikmati euforia di kepala dan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, seperti ia mendapatkan jackpot besar.

Dan kota kembali aman tanpa ada perintah langsung dari pimpinan untuk mengatasi kekacauan yang terjadi di kota A.

.

* * *

**Dark Owl**

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun berada, di perusahaan game milik sepupu calon istrinya, Suho alias Kim Joonmyun sang pengendali _Mermaid Guard_, kekasih dari kakak sahabatnya yang dikenal menyeramkan itu -katanya.

"Permisi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan presdir Kim?" tanya Sehun, setelah ia sampai di meja resepsionis.

"Apa anda memiliki janji dengan presdir Kim?" tanyanya

"Tolong sampaikan padanya, bahwa Zhang Sehun ingin menemuinya" jawab Sehun

"Baik, tunggu sebentar" sang resepsionis segera menelepon sang presdir. Ia mengangguk paham lalu menutup teleponnya.

"Anda telah di tunggu presdir di ruangannya, di lantai sepuluh"

"Baiklah, terima kasih" ujar Sehun, lalu berjalan kearah lift yang akan menghubungkannya ke lantai dimana Suho berada.

.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu, Oh Sehun?" tanya Suho saat melihat sosok Sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Kenapa memanggilku dengan marga lamaku?"

"Bukankah kau memang putra tunggal dari tuan Oh?" jawabnya santai dan mulai memperhatikan Sehun. "Duduklah" lanjutnya, mempersilahkan Sehun duduk.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"Ahm, begini.., aku ingin meminta ijinmu" mulai Sehun sedikit ragu-ragu meminta ijin kepada Suho, yang banyak mengatakan bahwa dia sangat sadis

"Ijinku? Perihal apa?"

"Untuk, menikahi Kim Jongin"

"Kenapa kau malah meminta ijinku?" Suho mengerutkan keningnya dalam melihat keanehan dari ucapan Sehun.

"Ta-tapi, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menyuruhku meminta ijin kepadamu, begitu juga Chanyeol, mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku, jika kau masih belum bisa menerimaku untuk menikahi Jongin." Ujarnya, meremas kedua tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dingin

"Haha, mereka benar-benar menakutimu rupanya," jelas Suho yang mengerti maksud Sehun.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Oh Sehun, dengarkan aku. Seberapa tegas dan kejamnya diriku, aku tak akan pernah mengujimu, itu yang harus kulakukan. Dan aku sengaja melakukan itu, agar kau berani datang kemari menemuiku langsung"

"Atas alasan apa, Hyung?"

"Oh Sehun, mendiang ayahmu adalah sahabat baik dari ayahku, kami menyimpan seluruh warisan dari ayahmu, khusus untukmu dan keturunanmu selanjutnya, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa sebenarnya ayahmu bahkan ibumu sekalipun tak tahu siapa ayahmu, kecuali ayahku yang sahabat baiknya, karena pada kenyataannya, ayahmu adalah _Oracle Cotroller_ yang di hormati di negara ini, namun dia menyembunyikan dirinya dengan baik, tak mengetahui dimana sang _Oracle_ ini berada hingga ia meninggal. Dan kami berjanji kepadanya, untuk menikahkan putra kesayangannya dengan salah satu keluarga kami. Tapi, saat pertama kali ayahmu melihat sosok Kim Jongin," gantung Suho berjalan tenang kearah tirai jendela kantornya, dan melihat pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan.

"Dia, ingin Jongin yang menjadi pendampingmu kelak, dan melanjutkan keturunan 'Oh' yang sekarang hanya dirimu seorang" lanjut Suho tersenyum kearah Sehun yang masih diam mendengarkan.

"Jadi, intinya adalah, semua sudah diatur sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun, yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Suho.

"Ya, semua sudah di rencanakan, oleh ayahmu sendiri, bahkan cincin pernikahan kalian sudah di siapkan, dua puluh tahun yang lalu"

Sehun tersenyum kagum "Tak kusangka, ayahku segila ini ternyata, bahkan sebelum aku lahir"

"Tapi kenyataannya, kau memang benar-benar mencintai Jongin, bukan?"

"Ya.. , aku sangat mencintainya"

"Ikut aku, akan kutunjukkan dimana cincin kalian" ujar Suho, mulai berjalan mendahului Sehun kearah sebuah pintu berukiran rumit dengan berbagai macam pengaman. Suho mulai memencet tombol yang berada di sisi pintu tersebut, melalui pemindai retina mata hingga sidik jari.

"Giliranmu" ujar Suho menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Ini tak akan terbuka tanpa pemindai dari retina dan sidik jarimu" lanjutnya menjelaskan, membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut, dan mulai berpikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya menjadi poin penting untuk membuka pintu itu, sedangkan dirinya tak pernah merasa memberikan sidik jarinya kepada siapapun. Entah, mungkin ada yang mengambilnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa diketahui olehnya.

Sehun menurut dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah monitor yang bertugas memindai retina dan sidik jari.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Oh Sehun, kami telah menunggu kedatangan anda"

.

* * *

BRUK

"Hei, kenapa kau membawa box sebesar ini kemari?" tanya Chanyeol saat sedikit terkejut dengan suara debaman di mejanya, ketika menunggu Sehun yang mengajaknya berbincang di cafe langganan mereka.

"Aku mengundurkan diri" jawabnya santai, lalu duduk di seberang Chanyeol

"Apa?! Bagaimana kau bisa-"

"Ya, aku juga tak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya aku ingin mengikuti jejakmu saja..keluar dari tempat itu"

"Apa alasannya, kau mengikuti jejakku?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran sembari menyeruput cappuchino nya

"Kudengar, kalian akan membuat organisasi baru, benar?"

"Bagaimana kau-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"Aku mendapatkan bon pembayaran atas nama samael" Sehun menyodorkan bukti pembayaran yang ia dapatkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, siapa orang dibalik penyerangan serta hadirnya Dark Owl di kota A beberapa hari yang lalu" seketika wajah Chanyeol memucat karena rahasianya dan juga Luhan telah diketahui oleh Sehun.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tak ingin membahas perihal ini, yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu adalah, ini.." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah cek yang berisi angka dengan jumlah milyaran.

"Apa-?!" seru Chanyeol melihat cek bercetak tinta emas yang hanya dimiliki orang dari kalangan atas.

"Ijinkan aku bergabung di organisasi kalian, serta, berikan padaku salah satu dari ketiga dark owl yang kalian miliki, maka aku akan memberikan sebagian uang yang kupunya, untuk berdirinya organisasi kalian, dan yang paling menguntungkan, aku memiliki banyak anak buah yang bisa kalian gunakan"

"Apa maskudmu mengatakan hal gila ini, Zhang?!"

"Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku, Chanyeol. Kita berteman sedari kecil, tapi kau benar-benar tak memahamiku sama sekali."

"Bagaimana jika,-" ujar Sehun menggantung ucapannya. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, antara penasaran dan juga jengkel kepada Sehun yang sedari tadi benar-benar menggoda imannya.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Baekhyun kembali, dan juga Luhan yang akan mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo, bukankah ini penawaran yang luar biasa? Selain mendapat uang, sepuluh Controller profesional, dan juga cinta kalian, jika kalian menyetujui hal ini, maka dengan otomatis kalian akan mendapatkannya" terang Sehun mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Chanyeol

"Aku tak pernah menyangka jika kau selama ini adalah orang yang benar-benar licik, Zhang Sehun"

"Aku bukan orang licik seperti yang kau pikirkan, Park. Disini aku hanya mencoba membantumu dan juga Luhan dengan melakukan pertukaran yang pantas, lagipula spirit yang kalian beli secara ilegal itu, bisa menjadi senjata yang kuat untuk sebuah organisasi, jika kau bisa mendapatkan mate spirit itu" ujar Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Dengan tatapan mata elangnya yang tak lepas dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mate spirit?"

"Kau lupa? Jika beberapa spirit memiliki mate mereka masing-masing, jika mereka dipertemukan kemungkinan untuk kenaikan levelnya bisa berkisar antara dua hingga tiga kali lipat, dan jika kau beruntung mendapatkan sang anak dari spirit itu, maka kekuatannya adalah sepuluh kali lipat." Jelasnya

"Itu tidak mungkin!" elak Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, tak terima dengan penuturan Sehun, yang ia rasa tak masuk akal.

"Dan asal kau tahu, pasangan dari sang kuro atau dark owl itu sendiri, adalah _Gloria, Butterfly Wind Syiph_ milikku"

"Apa?!"

* * *

.

"Sial!, memang benar apa yang di ucapkan Sehun, Gloria adalah mate dari Kuro" aku Luhan setelah membaca buku sejarah Dark Owl di perpustakaan keluarga. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan memijit pangkal hidungnya

"Jadi, apa kau menerima tawaran menggiurkan dari Sehun, eh Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Luhan

"Tapi, bagaimana ia memiliki uang sebanyak itu, dan juga itu cek yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang kalangan atas, siapa dia sebenarnya?" tegas Luhan yang tangan kanannya mengepal lalu menggebrak meja, pikirannya benar-benar kacau perihal siapa sebenarnya Sehun itu

"Aku tak begitu tahu mengenai Sehun sebelum kami berada di satu sekolah saat sekolah dasar dulu. Tapi yang kuingat ia sangat menghormati ayah kandungnya yang telah meninggal, kalau tidak salah namanya edward young Oh, dia menyebutnya begitu"

"Jadi marga asli nya bukan Zhang?" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan membenarkan duduknya "marganya dulu adalah Oh"

"Apa? Tunggu, kau yakin marganya Oh?" tanya Luhan yang di angguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Gila..ini gila, berarti Sehun adalah keturunan para 'Oracle' dan kemungkinan besar dia juga seorang Oracle"

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan berdiri dan segera berjalan menyusuri rak buku yang berada di belakang dimana ia duduk sebelumnya, mencari buku tentang marga Oh yang menjadi legenda oracle. Lalu memberikannya kepada Chanyeol saat ia telah menemukan bukunya.

"Lihat, Edward Young Oh, atau Oh Jongseok, seorang legenda_ Oracle Controller_ seorang putra mahkota yang akan menjadi raja, ia satu-satunya yang tersisa, sebelum ia menghilang dan meninggalkan kerajaan dibawah pemerintah sang adik yang memang bukan seorang oracle. Dulu rumor mengatakan bahwa sang legenda _oracle_ telah menikah dan memiliki seorang keturunan, yang ia sembunyikan identitasnya, dan kabar mengejutkan selanjutnya, ia ditemukan tewas karena serangan jantung di kediaman keluarga Kim" jelas Luhan sembari memberikan beberapa berkas berupa artikel dari koran yang diselipkan diantara buku kepada Chanyeol.

"Dan kau merasa yakin, bahwa Sehun adalah seorang _Oracle_ terakhir?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah penasaran sembari membaca artikel yang di tunjukkan Luhan padanya

"Bukan, tapi anak yang dikandung Jonginlah yang akan menjadi penerus generasi _Oracle_, aku yakin itu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa se-yakin itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya yakin seperti itu, segera hubungi dia"

"Jadi, kita menyetujuinya?"

"Menurutmu?"

.

* * *

**Dark Owl**

**.**

Drrt

Drrt

Jongin yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah kesehatan gizi kehamilan, menghentikan aktivitasnya saat mendengar suara handphone yang berdering, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk dari benda persegi berwarna hitam metalik dengan layar sentuhnya. Ia segera mengambil handphone tersebut dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar, tak jauh dari ia yang sedang membaca di tempat tidur "Sehun-ah, Chanyeol menghubungimu" serunya setelah ia sampai di depan pintu kaca buram, dimana Sehun sedang menikmati waktu bersantainya, dengan lantunan musik klasik kesukaannya.

"Angkat saja, mungkin dia menelepon karena perjanjian tadi. Katakan jika kita akan sampai disana dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit" Jawab Sehun yang masih berendam dalam bathup dengan sabun beraroma campuran lavender, kayu garjum, cedarwood, tonka peanut, vanilla, amber dan white musk, yang menjadi favoritnya sejak dulu. Menurutnya, setelah berendam seperti ini, membuatnya seperti mengeluarkan aroma feromon dalam tubuhnya, jadi ia tak perlu lagi menggunakan parfum. Dan ia tak khawatir dengan itu, toh buktinya Jongin kepincut dengannya.

"Baiklah" balas Jongin, lalu mengangkat teleponnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun dengan ritualnya.

* * *

.

"Jadi, apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Sehun saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya balutan handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga atas lututnya. Mengekspos otot dada dan perutnya yang membentuk abs sempurna. Membuat Jongin berdehem sejenak sebelum Sehun menggodanya dengan duduk di sisi Jongin dan memeluk pinggangnya "Chanyeol dan Luhan menyetujuinya, mereka akan menunggu kedatanganmu, dan tolong jangan keluarkan hormon feromon mu yang menyebalkan itu sekarang, Sehun" kesal Jongin mendorong dada bidang Sehun yang mencoba untuk mencium lehernya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, berikan aku satu ciuman dan aku akan berhenti" tawar Sehun yang wajahnya telah ia dekatkan di wajah Jongin.

"Kau, selalu seperti itu, aku yang hamil tapi kau yang menuntut" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, Jongin mengecup bibir tipis Sehun sedikit lama tanpa ada lumatan atau nafsu disana, begitupun Sehun yang tak menuntut, lalu melepasnya. "Cepat pakai bajumu, aku sudah menyiapkannya" titah Jongin, yang memang di lakukan oleh Sehun, ia segera mengenakan kemeja merah maroon dengan beberapa garis hitam di area kerah kemejanya, serta celana jeans hitamnya, dan terakhir mengenakan blazer biru donker yang sengaja tak ia kancingkan.

Jongin berjalan kearah Sehun, dan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya

"Hm? Apa itu? Katakan saja" balas Sehun sembari menatap kearah Jongin. sebelah tangan Jongin meraih surai hitam kelam Sehun, dan menyisirnya, berniat merapikannya "Apa benar dulu kau mencintai Luhan?"

"Menurutmu?" balas Sehun lagi, dan tersenyum lalu menutup kedua matanya, menikmati perlakuan Jongin.

"Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran sepertimu, Sehun bodoh" kesal Jongin menarik helaian rambut Sehun membuat Sehun sedikit meringis, lalu memeluk pinggang Jongin.

"Hmm..bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Luhan, hanya untuk menguji diriku sendiri, apa benar ramalan yang kulakukan itu benar adanya, dan ya, aku mendapatkan jawabannya." Terang Sehun memeluk erat Jongin dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Jongin, menyesap aroma citrus Jongin yang memabukkannya.

"Kau beralasan jika kau sedari dulu menyukainya, tapi dia menolakmu mentah-mentah, itu hanya sebuah kebohongan kalau kau menyukainya?" Sehun mengangguk, masih menyesap aroma tubuh Jongin

"Dan berakhir-"

"Dan berakhir aku menemukanmu, saat pertama kalinya aku berkunjung ke markas squad pertama untuk presentasi perihal perlengkapan perang kalian, kau tahu, aku seperti seorang maniak yang menginginkanmu, aku menjadi gila dan frustasi ketika tak bertemu denganmu" jelas Sehun lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, aku tak mau Chanyeol dan Luhan menunggumu" ujar Jongin membenarkan pakaian Sehun yang sedikit berantakan karena memeluknya tadi.

"_Nun, meine liebe_" balas Sehun, mengacak surai kelamnya agar sedikit berantakan, berbeda dengan saat ia masih berada di organisasi atau sekedar bertemu dengan kolega dalam acara tak resmi, terkesan rapi dan sopan.

Dan beginilah Sehun jika sudah terlepas dari pekerjaannya, itulah yang membuat Jongin kagum, bagaimana ia bisa merubah kepribadian yang sebenarnya terkesan badboy menjadi goodboy saat berada di organisasi.

"Tak ingin terkesan rapi saat bertemu teman-temanmu?" tanya Jongin

"Aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri mulai sekarang" jawab Sehun, yang dibalas kekehan ringan dari Jongin, yang hanya mengenakan pakaian kasual yang terkesan longgar dengan cardigan hitam serta celana jeans biru, tak terlalu memperlihatkan perutnya yang memang sedang membuncit, serta rambut coklatnya yang ia belah kanan di bagian poninya.

"Kau akan membuat mereka shock melihat wujudmu yang seperti ini" aku Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC-**

.

_Nun, meine liebe = baiklah, cintaku_

Gimana? /slap

Kelamaan saya gk update..semoga gk lupa dengan cerita sebelumnya, klo lupa, baca lagi.. xD /slap

Maapkeun saya yang kurang ajar ini, yang apdet molor pake banget, karena kesibukan di dunia nyata.

Dan terima kasih untuk para readers sekalian yang sangat-sangat-sangat sabar buat nunggu ni ff nista update.

Saya akan memberi keterangan dulu, tentang apa itu **Oracle Contoller, **nah disini oracle adalah seorang peramal yang bisa meramal masa depan dan kejadian di sekitarnya dengan cepat, jadi mereka sangat dihormati, karena memang hanya keturunan khusus yang bisa kuasain oracle ini, kebanyakan dulunya oracle controller ini memang bekerja buat militer, dan kerajaan. Dan beruntungnya sehun adalah keturunan dari oracle ayahnya, yang memang sebelumnya dia gk sadar dengan kemampuannya, alhasil di uji coba ke luhan, haha /slap.

Dan dia juga sebenarnya udah tau alasan keluarnya chanyeol dan luhan dari organisasi, karena pengen bentuk organisasi baru.

Disini juga saya udah keluarin sifat aslinya sehun, yang ternyata emg badboy sih dan juga masih ada keturunan kerajaan, untuk kekayaan yang ia punya, memang hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama di griffin force dan juga warisan dari mendiang ayahnya. Haha. Jangan komplain klo sehun saya bkin perfect. /slap

Disini saya banyakin hunkai nya nih..siapa hunkai shipper? /angkat bendera hunkai

Dan yang pengen Baekhyun keluar, udah saya keluarin jadi kameo dulu.. Juga joonmyeon saya keluarin, next chap semoga Baek lebih banyak nongolnya. Juga akan ada anggota baru yang akan menggantikan Luhan.

Tadi saya juga udah sebutin ketua dari squad kedua griffin force. Dan anggotanya akan di dominasi oleh member BTS /hoho /kibar bendera army, karena saya merasa kyaknya mereka cocok deh klo masuk k dunia action..haha /slap.

Untuk sepuluh anggota controller profesional yang disebutin sehun, nanti akan saya ungkap siapa aja yang masuk. Untuk chap depan kyaknya masih rahasia.

So akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para readers, dan reviewers yang sudah mendukung dan membaca ff ancur saya di chap pertama dan kedua, jujur, saya kurang puas sama cerita chap sebelumnya, semoga saya ada waktu buat edit lagi cerita di chap sebelumnya dan repost, dan semoga kedepan ff yang saya buat semakin matang dan lebih baik. /bow

Sankyuu...

Mr KHC Michaelis


End file.
